Star Crossed
by Jinxed4Ever
Summary: Ally has always had a normal life until a mysterious stranger comes into her life saying that she is his one true love! Could it all be true? -Takes place during Leon's Sequel when MC loses her memories. Don't have to have previously played the game.
1. Chapter 1

He held me so tight. Almost as thought he thought he would never get to hold me again. I took a deep breath to puch him away from me but half way through stopped my hands.

Why was his smell so familiar? Why did this gesture suddenly bring tears to my eyes?

"Don't worry," his deep voice rumbled against me. " I will find a way around this. I will find you again, Ally."

His words went deep to my heart.

Why was this stranger so dear to me?

I sat up right in my bed. I was panting, sweating -like I had woken up from a bad dream.

Who was that man? Why was I reacting this way? It was far from a bad dream, why did I suddenly have this strong urge to cry?

I looked to the sliding glass doors. It seemed to be late morning, the wind was blowing in through the open door moving the curtains slightly.

Did I really leave the door open last night?

I didn't seem like me.

I looked around the room, nothing seemed to be out of place. Maybe I _had_ been careless.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the dream. It felt so real, why? I never had dreams as vivid as that.

I looked at m clock. It _was_ late morning. Late Saturday morning, to be exact.

I was already late for work!

"Kya!" I ran from the bed and straight to the shower. I'd never been late to work, how could I be so careless!

I quickly washed myself, grabbed a clean set of clothes and ran out the door, brush in my hair. I'd already missed my regular train, I was going to be super late already!

I ran through the streets, ignoring the grumbling in my stomach.

"Oh, stop it already," I told it. "I'll feed you later."

I could see the train station in my sights and looked at my watch. Rats! I'd have to wait another half hour if I miss the one at the station now.

"Please don't leave," I whispered. "Oh, God, please don't leave!"

I accidently knocked into a man.

"Hey, watch it!" He grumbled unhappily.

I looked back to him and shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry!"

He said something else but I was too far ahead to hear what he said.

I grabbed my ticket from the bag slung over my shoulder. The train was still there. "Please, don't leave!" I wished quietly.

I ran up the stairs of the station. My legs were killing me!

I fed my ticket to the machine at the top and flew by the turnstiles. "Please, don't go!"

It was still there! It was almost as if it was waiting for me!

I ran inside and the doors immediately closed.

I took a deep breath inside laughing. "Made it!"

The train slowly departed the station, it was exactly as if it had been waiting for me!

I shook my head. Foolish girl, the train certainly didn't hear me. And it certainly didn't wait for just me.

I sat down very unladylike with the biggest huff.

I turned to the woman next to me, absorbed in her newspaper. "That was close."

She barely looked at me then turned back to the paper.

I ran the back of my hand against my forehead feeling the drops of sweat. "I'm going to be a mess when I get to work."

I shook my head. At least I wouldn't be any later.

As the train made it's way to my destination I took the time to look over myself in the mirror.

Of course, I looked like I'd run a mile –well, really it was almost two- my cheeks were flushed, my brown hair was sticking to my forehead and hairline, my curls more prevalent now than usual. I ran my fingers through my hair, I'd have to make it work somehow, just for today.

My brown eyes look tired, like I hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while.

I frowned. How long did I sleep last night?

When I really thought about it, I couldn't remember at what time I fell asleep, let alone if I fell asleep at all. I must have been more tired than I previously thought. I didn't feel tired.

But it wasn't like I'd given myself the chance to feel tired either. Between waking up from that nightmare – if it could be called that- then running to the train, I was still running on pure adrenaline.

After a couple of minutes, I stood, the Planetarium's stop coming up next.

I exited the train and made my way to work quickly, not wanting to be any later than I already was.

* * *

It was uneventful at work. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Every time I had that thought during the day I would frown.

Why was I on high alert?

Nothing would _be_ out of the ordinary at the Planetarium. It was a Saturday, the busiest day of the week for us but was still a family destination. Other than the every day child running around or the mundane ticket sales, nothing would happen at the Planatarium to be on the look out for.

The way I was feeling felt like I had to be aware of something. Almost like I had to be on the look out for someone. Or some _thing._

"Ally?"

I snapped back to reality at the mention of my name.

"Hiyori." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" My best friend looked worried.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Everything's fine, why?"

Hiyori sighed, 'This is the third time today, are you okay?"

I put the snow globe I had back on the shelf, I was inventorying our souvenir shop. Most of the items had to be restocked, there had been a large influx of visitors lately and items were flying off the shelf like never before.

I was told it had to do with the Star Festival not too long ago.

Though why the Star Festival had such an impact this year, I had no idea. To me it seemed no different than any other year.

Hiyori thought differently, however. It had to do with some "hotties", as she put it.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just think I'm not sleeping very well lately. Might have to call it an early day today."

She giggled, tossing her brown locks over her shoulder. "Does it have to do with that hottie?"

I frowned. "What hottie?"

She smiled, "You know, that _guy_ you were always hanging out with all the time."

I frowned deeper. "Who?"

Hiyori sighed. "You know, I don't know where you found him but does he have friends?"

I shook my head. "Hiyori, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hiyori sighed, she put down the price gun she was marking the merchandise with. "Come on, Ally. What do you mean? That guy that saved me from that jerk – "

I remember that night. Hiyori had been in the planetarium after hours with her boyfriend for a date. He then forced himself on her and I had to cut the date short.

"What are you talking about Hiyori?" I asked, recalling that night. "It was just the three of us that night. When he attacked you, I burst down the door and chased him out –"

Hiyori shook her head. "No, Ally, you're mistaken. It was your boyfriend!"

I looked at her flabbergasted. "Hiyori, I haven't had a boyfriend in years, you know that!"

Hiyori sighed. "Well, maybe he _wasn't_ your boyfriend, but there was four of us that night, you didn't chase him off, your _guy_ did."

"Ally!"

I turned to the voice, it was my manager calling me.

"I need you at the ticket booth, we're getting swamped."

I nodded. "Coming!" I turned to Hiyori. "I have no idea what you're talking about Hiyori. There was no other guy there."

Hiyori sighed exasperated. "You didn't chase that guy out by yourself Ally. You had help."

What Hiyori was saying made sense. There wasn't a possibility of me chasing that guy out. He was well over a foot taller than me and weighed much more than me. He could clearly overpower me easily.

So why didn't he?

I sighed too. "Are you okay doing Merchandise on your own?"

Hiyori nodded. "Don't worry. I can do it. And –" she looked at me pointedly. "We _do_ need to talk about this Ally. I didn't make this guy up!"

I shook my head. "Yeah, whatever."

I ran to the ticket booth and began helping with the line. I hadn't seen it this big in a while!

That night, too exhausted to cook dinner for myself, I went to my favorite take-out near my apartment.

The sweet smell brought back a familiarity I didn't know I missed.

The bored man behind the counter didn't even look at me, "What are you having?"

Looking at their menu board I decided. "Can I get a number ten?"

The man wrote down my order. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

I handed him my money. "Can you please include the garlic bread?"

He wrote it down, took my money handed back the change.

When I turned, trying to put he change back in my purse I ran into a large fleshy wall.

My money dropped on the floor.

"S-Sorry!" I gasped. "I didn't see you!"

"Clearly," the large man answered.

I tried to apologize to the man but my voice stopped in my throat.

The man was _gorgeous_.

Like no one I had seen before. He had to be a movie star or a TV star. No one as good looking as him lived in her neighborhood. He was taller than her with broad shoulders. He had tousled golden brown hair, chiseled jaw and eyes like I had never seen.

He looked familiar. So familiar.

He was too handsome.

I bent down to pick up my money but to really hide my blushing face. "I'm sorry, I need to be more careful."

I picked up all my coins except one.

He also bent down and picked up the last one with his long slender fingers.

He had rolled his cuffs up to his elbow revealing a very muscle toned arm. He must work out.

He looked at me then handed me the coin with a smile. "You missed one."

I cleared my throat, not trusting it to be completely normal. "Th-thank you."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and stood. I placed the money in my purse, "Y-You shouldn't have."

"Early dinner?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

I couldn't look directly at him without blushing. Damn it, Ally, get it together!

I nodded. "I guess you could say that." Trying not to be awkward, I asked the same.

"They have one of my favorite dishes," he shrugged.

I finally looked at him, smiling. "Great."

Neither one of us said another word and all too suddenly I could feel the intense beating of my heart.

I never acted this way around a boy. What was wrong with me?

Not boy -man. He was clearly older than me, late twenties, maybe?

Now looking at him, he looked familiar.

Why?

"I'm sorry," I asked him.

He had been looking nonchalantly around him. The late afternoon crowd was beginning to die down, less cars and bikes were in the road. It was getting dark, people were starting to go home for the night.

It was like he was people watching.

"Hmm?"

"Do I know you? You look so familiar."

He looked deflated somehow. Like I had somehow made him very sad suddenly.

"I'm so sorry," I suddenly burst out. "You just look so familiar. I do know you, don't I?"

Stars.

Looking at him, I'm suddenly remembering stars. All around him like they were twinkling only for him.

 _What?_ My mind was delusional.

Suddenly, I remember. "You're a regular at the Planetarium, right?"

He gave me a sad smile but nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Of course!" I laugh. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude."

He shook his head. "You weren't."

I extended my hand. "My name is Ally."

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I am Leon."

"Hi Leon," I breathed. No one ever greeted me in this way. He seemed like a gentleman.

I felt a sudden pain at my temples. I hissed in pain, closing my eyes.

"Ally!" I felt his hands tightly grip my arms. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

My hand flew to my temples. "I'm all right, just a small headache." I laughed it off. "I'm sorry, I think I missed your name. I'm Ally."

He let me go slowly. I watched his shoulders slump and sadness wash over him suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly worried about the stranger. "Is everything all right?"

He nodded. He extended his hand in a formal matter. "My name is Leon."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Leon."

"Order up! Number ten! Spaghetting and Meatballs!"

"Oh that's me!" I turn to the pick up counter of the small shop. I grabbed the plastic bag but took in the smell first. "Smells great!"

I turn to the man. "I'll see you around!"

I happily turn from him and down the street. The phone in my pocket silently buzzes in my pocket.

I look and see an update from my horoscope app.

It read: "Today you will meet the love of your life." I sighed. "I'll believe it when I see it."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone please review!

* * *

Leon found that he was terribly impatient. The more he stared at the Reflective Pool, the more he realized he could not just sit and do nothing.

The Reflective Pool showed him humans who were making wishes but as of a couple of days all he could think about was her.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

The way she'd tuck her hair behind her ear when she was nervous.

Everything about her.

How could Eris do this to them? Even when he spent time away from her he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her plan was working perfectly, even when he took all the precautions he was taking.

 _The more you love her, the more she will forget about you._

He stopped asking her to visit him, he stopped seeing her but she managed to forget completely about him.

She didn't even recognize him anymore …

He yelled out in frustration, his hand knocking down his drink from a nearby table. The wine spilled all over the granite floor leaving a large red puddle.

"Damn you, Eris," he muttered running his hand through his gold hair.

"Damn it." The Reflective Pool's voice – her voice- said. He had started watching her for that day trying to formulate a plan to get her back into his life. To get her to remember him …

The Reflective Pool was the only way he could get close to her without her noticing. He thought that at first just watching her he would be able to somehow forget her slowly and she would regain her memories that way but it was useless. He loved her even more now.

He watched her mutter a curse again. She had been drawing with charcoals on a paper pad for the last twenty minutes but didn't seem pleased with the result. The charcoal was all over her fingers, neck and face.

"This isn't right," she continued to mutter. Then she grabbed the paper off the pad and crumbled it, tossing it to the side.

She started again on the paper the dark material drawing on the white paper.

He watcher her furrow her brow in confusion, run her hands through her long brown hair, smile then go back deep in thought again. Finally, her face lit up with a smile when she was satisfied.

She held the paper up and he finally realized what she had been drawing.

The stars in his eyes, the one thing he kept most private and had shown no one else – she had drawn them.

He was instantly transported back to the first time he showed his stars to her.

They were both in bed and it was late. Much to late for her to go home, he wouldn't allow it. Or at least, that's what he told her, he really didn't want to let her go for the night. He wanted to feel her warmth at night.

He really had fallen too hard for this human.

Her naked skin was lovely, he could trace circles on her skin all night.

She giggled. "You're tickling me." She was modestly covering herself up with the sheet. She looked up at him with her soft brown eyes and saw the stars in her eyes.

She had been goddess in her former life and still had the stars in her eyes to prove it. Her new human life erased her memories but she still held that one godly trait.

"You're staring again," she whispered.

He trailed the tip of his fingers down her arm. "Am I?:

"Leon," she whispered. "I've been wondering – do you have stars in your eyes?"

She was bold. No human had asked him that.

He gave her a devilish smile. "If I answer you must do something for me."

She laughed. "Is that so?"

"All gods have stars in their eyes we choose not to show them."

"Hmm," she said quietly, disappointed. "I see."

He smiled, seeing an opportunity. "Though for you, I'll make an exception." He turned over and climbed on top of her much to her delight.

She squealed with laughter.

He looked deep into her eyes the pattern of her stars were beautiful. He never beheld such a beautiful creature.

To think, he never believed in love and suddenly, there she was. The one person he didn't know he had been waiting eternity for.

She smiled. "They're beautiful, Leon."

That's what he was seeing now. She had drawn the stars in his eyes with the charcoal. But how?

He loved her each and every day and according to Eris's curse she'd forget him.

The more he loved her the more she'd forget.

She'd already forgotten all about him almost like he didn't exist.

And here he was, unable to live without her. Slithering away, finding ways to see her without scaring her like some sort of low life.

This all was beneath him.

And now, he saw an opportunity. She remembered his stars. That meant everything to him.

He had to be smart about this though. Anytime that he tried to get close, she would forget him immediately.

Exactly like the other night when they met while she was picking up take out dinner.

That wouldn't happen again.

He just had to find a loophole.


End file.
